I'm Sick, Sehun!
by Happyeolyoo
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka akan merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke-empat tahun di apartemen Luhan dengan makan malam romantis. Rencananya, mereka hanya akan makan malam. Tapi karena kepolosan Luhan, akhirnya Sehun harus menerobos satu batas lagi yang menodai kemurnian Luhannya. Squel of Kiss! HunHan GS. Oneshoot. Wanna read? RnR please :3


**Copyright** © **2015 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm Sick, Sehun!**

 **Squel of Kiss**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Chapter :** **1/1**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary : Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka akan merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke-empat tahun di apartemen Luhan dengan makan malam romantis. Rencananya, mereka hanya akan makan malam. Tapi karena kepolosan Luhan, akhirnya Sehun harus menerobos satu batas lagi yang menodai kemurnian Luhannya.**

Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi Sehun mau pun Luhan. Mereka berdua akan melewati makan malam romantis di apartemen Luhan untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke-empat tahun. Luhan juga baru mendapatkan pekerjaan, jadi makan malam kali ini akan menjadi perayaan untuk dua momen sekaligus.

Rencananya, Luhan yang akan memasak. Tetapi karena Sehun tahu betul kemampuan memasak Luhan yang masih butuh bimbingan, Sehun memutuskan untuk datang sejam lebih awal dari jam yang sudah disepakati. Dia akan membantu Luhan memasak. Mungkin dengan bantuannya, makan malam mereka akan terkesan lebih romantis dan berkesan.

Pikiranya sih begitu. Dan sekiranya, memang tidak ada yang salah dengan pikiran positif yang baru nyempil di pikiran Sehun.

OoO

Saat Luhan baru membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah keluar, secara kebetulan, Sehun sudah berdiri di depan rak sepatu. Kepala Sehun mendongak saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka lantas menatap Xi Luhan yang baru menyelesaikan mandinya.

Uh. Kalau Luhan memakai bathrobe sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi karena gadis itu memiliki kebiasaan berjalan setengah telanjang dari kamar mandi menuju kamar jika selesai mandi, maka semua tampak tidak normal.

Tahu-tahu Luhan kembali ngacir ke kamar mandi. Menyembunyikan diri sambil menenangkan debar jantungnya. Pasti wajahnya dipenuhi rona merah memalukan; dia dilanda panas-dingin yang aneh. Lagi pula, sampai kapan Luhan akan bertahan di kamar mandi sedangkan kekasihnya sudah ada di apartemennya?

Luhan masih tetap menggigil walau tubuhnya sudah dibalut bathrobe yang kering. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya, dia mencoba menarik pintu pelan-pelan, mengintip dengan amat hati-hati di sela kecil yang terbuka.

"Kau kira, apa yang coba kau lakukan?"

Luhan terlunjak. Ternyata Oh sehun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya berang, merah sekali.

"A-apa? Ini 'kan apartemenku," Luhan beringsut keluar sambil memegangi tali bathrobe-nya. Mempertahankan diri.

"Ya. Tapi bukan berarti kau berhak keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai pakaian dalam!" Nada suara Sehun meninggi, dan Luhan benar-benar merona setelah dikatai seperti itu.

Luhan memilih pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian daripada dikatai hal yang macam-macam dari kekasihnya. Tidak menyakiti perasaannya, tetapi, malah membuatnya malu setengah mati. Kira-kira, apa Sehun mengingat warna bra serta celana dalamnya barusan?

Dengan amat terburu-buru, Luhan menepuk kedua sisi pipinya keras-keras lalu memakai kaus serta celana pendeknya. Dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi cepol ketat, lalu pergi keluar kamar. Pikirnya, Sehun tidak akan memasang wajah berangnya lagi saat Luhan sudah memakai pakaian yang lebih pantas. Tapi ternyata, pemuda itu masih tampak menakutkan dengan gurat kemarahan di wajahnya, tengah berdiri di depan pantri mungil Luhan sambil menenteng sebuah botol cokelat.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" Sehun bertanya sambil menyodorkan botol itu ke arah Luhan, tatapannya jelas membutuhkan suatu kejujuran.

"A-aku dapat hadiah dari supermarket. Dan kasirnya menyuruhku untuk memilih. Karena aku haus, jadi aku memilih yang itu."

"Kau tidak bisa baca tulisan yang ada di labelnya?"

Sehun menyerahkan botol itu dan Luhan mengamati apa yang tertulis di label botolnya. "Afrodisiak?"

"Ya," suara Sehun terdengar amat tegas.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir dan memiringkan kepala ke suatu sisi, lantas dia memandang Sehun dengan binar polos dari manik matanya. "Apa itu?"

Sial. Sial. Sial. Sehun harus mengumpat tiga kali agar kesialan itu tidak berdampak terlalu besar padanya. Kepolosan kekasihnya memang tidak main-main. Bahkan dia memilih minuman mengandung afrodisiak sebagai hadiah?

"Obat perangsang, Lu," Sehun segera melempar botol cokelat itu ke tempat sampah dan menghampiri kulkas. Dia meraih beberapa botol air mineral sekaligus dan menyodorkannya ke Luhan. "Cepat minum yang banyak agar efeknya tidak menyiksamu."

"A-aku tidak mengerti," Luhan meraih botol pertama yang disodorkan kekasihnya. "Apakah dampaknya sungguh berbahaya?"

"Minum saja air putihnya!" Sehun ingin sekali memberi bentakan penuh peringatan agar Luhan tidak banyak bertanya. Dia sudah menjelaskan dengan kata paling sederhana tetapi Luhan tetap tidak mengerti. Kalau saja gadis itu tahu efek dari afrodisiak, mungkin Luhan akan mengunci diri di kamar.

Luhan dipaksa menenggak sekitar enam botol air mineral sekaligus oleh Sehun. Gadis itu melayangkan protes berulang kali tetapi Sehun tetap memaksanya. Jadi saat mereka mulai memasak sesuatu, Luhan berulang kali pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak bisa fokus memasak, perutnya kembung dan rasanya dia ingin sekali memuntahkan air yang ada di perutnya. Diam-diam, Luhan sudah mencoba memuntahkan airnya di kamar mandi. Tetapi tetap saja keadaan tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Acara makan malam hari itu bisa dimulai sekitar pukul tujuh malam, dengan amat sederhana. Sehun menyajikan pastanya yang lezat dan membiarkan Luhan menenggak segelas champagne. Sepanjang detik berjalan, Luhan tampak tidak bersemangat menyentuh makanannya, wajahnya pucat.

"Aku tidak mau makan lagi, Sehun," tiba-tiba Luhan menyorong piringnya sendiri lalu menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa tidak mau makan? Apakah perutmu sakit?"

"Hn, gara-gara kau yang memaksaku minum enam botol air," Luhan cemberut sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. "Uh, kepalaku pusing. Aku butuh tidur."

Sehun berusaha bersikap tenang dan terkendali saat mendengar keluhan itu. Dia meletakkan garpunya dan menghampiri Luhan, "Ayo kutuntun ke kamar."

Begitu kedua telapak tangan Sehun mencengkeram erat lengan atas Luhan, tanpa bisa ditahan, gadis itu malah mendesah pelan penuh damba. Dengan melempar pandangan sayu, dia menatap wajah Sehun. Dia mendesah lagi untuk yang kedua kali saat tubuhnya berhasil mencapai ranjang.

"Tubuhku aneh, Sehun," Luhan menggeliat gelisah di atas ranjang, menekan-nekan kakinya sendiri. "Sepertinya aku .., keracunan."

 _Keracunan obat peran_ _g_ _sang,_ sahut bawah sadar Sehun dengan nada amat ketus. Pemuda itu menghampiri parameter pendingin ruangan dan akan mengklik tombol on-nya. "Kunyalakan pendinginnya, ya. Kau pasti akan kepanasan."

"J-jangan," Luhan memekik dengan suara tertahan, keringat benar-benar mengucur begitu deras memenuhi dahinya. "N-nanti tagihanku membengkak."

Sehun tahu kalau pendingin ruangan tidak akan mampu menandangi rasa panas yang menangkup keseluruhan tubuh Luhan yang coba dikendalikan oleh afrodisiak. Dan lagi, mesin pengatur suhu memang sanggup memberikan bill tambahan yang cukup besar untuk tagihan listrik. Karena pemikiran itu, dia urung untuk mengaktifkan pendinginnya dan hanya membuka jendela kecil di kamar ini.

"H-Hun, s-sepertinya aku mau mati sebentar lagi," Luhan berusaha menggapai tubuh Sehun yang berada sekitar dua meter dari tubuhnya yang berbaring tidak berdaya. "Aduh, tubuhku."

"Tahan saja, nanti juga akan sembuh dengan sendirinya," Sehun memperingatkan dengan nada yang dibuat kejam walau dia merasa terbakar akibat suara erangan Luhan. Dia berusaha menguatkan diri, berupaya untuk tidak tergoda dengan desah seperti itu.

"Temani aku tidur, ya?"

"M-mana bisa begitu. Aku harus pulang," Sehun menatap kekasihnya yang kini meringkuk di sisi ranjang dengan punggung melengkung.

"Tapi aku sedang sakit," Luhan benar-benar tersiksa dengan reaksi yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Perlahan, dia mulai menangis. "Rasanya sakit sekali."

Begitulah rasanya jika hasratmu yang membumbung tidak bisa tersalurkan; hal yang harusnya berujung pada kenikmatan, malah dirasakan sebagai sebuah kesakitan.

Sehun bergeming saat Luhan mendesah dengan suara yang lebih kuat dan seksi.

"K-kalau begitu, aku ingin dipeluk."

Sehun membalik tubuhnya dengan gerakan ringkas dan menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. Apakah telinganya tidak salah dengar?

"Aku ingin peluk, Sehuuun," Luhan merentangkan dua lengannya lebar-lebar. "Ayolaah."

Sehun tidak tahu apakah dia masih mampu mengendalikan semuanya saat dia memutuskan untuk memeluk Luhan yang dalam keadaan terangsang hebat. Tetapi karena Luhan terus mengerang dan memohon-mohon, Sehun jadi tergiur. Dengan kaki bergetar samar, dia mendekat ke arah ranjang kendati akal sehat dan dewa batinnya masih berdebat.

Luhan yang melihat Oh Sehun hanya berdiri di sisi ranjang, pelan-pelan mulai beringsut mendekat. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, dia bangkit dan kembali menjatuhkan diri; kali ini, dia jatuh di atas dada bidang Sehun. Ada gelenyar yang terasa nikmat saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sehun. Hal yang sekiranya dibutuhkannya. Sontak saja friksi itu memaksanya untuk mendesah keras. Luhan makin antusias menggesekkan tubuhnya pada Sehun.

"L-Lu! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun berusaha menghindar tetapi dengan begitu lancang, Luhan malah mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun. Sialan, rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan. "Luhan!"

"S-sebentar," Luhan mengatakannya dengan desah tertahan. Dia menyurukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sehun, matanya terpejam manakala tubuhnya bergerak menyentuh dada kekasihnya. Getar-getar menyenangkan itu langsung saja menangkup keseluruhan tubuhnya saat dia melakukan itu, jadi pikirnya, dia harus terus melakukannya agar rasa sakit ini bisa teratasi. "S-Sehun .., ini .."

Sehun terus berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Luhan yang menggeliat layaknya ulat di atas tubuhnya, menari liar sehingga saraf-saraf seksualitas pada diri Sehun yang sudah lama tertidur, terancam akan segera bangun. Bisa saja nafsunya terpercik mengingat apa yang coba dilakukan Luhan. Terlalu mendamba, terlalu menggoda, dan terlalu tidak berdaya. Seolah-olah sedang berusaha menempatkan Sehun pada posisi yang menguntungkan; Sehun harus bertindak agar gadis itu tidak kesakitan lagi.

Sehun terlalu lama berpikir sehingga kini Luhan berinisiatif untuk menggerakkan dua tangannya menyusuri tubuh kekasihnya yang mulai berpeluh. Meraba dan menggoda tiap inci kulit tubuh Sehun, menciptakan bekas terbakar yang memerangkap Sehun dalam keputus asaan. Luhan pun begitu; dia sudah putus asa. Sehingga dia menggerakkan tangannya sesuka hati menuruti insting perempuannya.

Awalnya, Sehun membiarkan Luhan meraba tubuhnya dengan gerak penuh nafsu. Pikirnya, semua masih bisa dikendalikan asal gadis itu _cuman_ meraba. Bukan malah seperti sekarang. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Luhan mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya yang panas dan mempermainkannya di sekitaran tengkuk Sehun. Tangannya mulai membelai antusias ereksi Sehun yang minta disentuh.

"Hei, berhenti. Ini sudah—Luhan!"

Secara naluriah, Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan keras-keras hingga membuat gadis itu terbanting begitu saja di atas ranjang. Dia reflek melakukan hal tersebut setelah Luhan meremas kuat-kuat pusat gairahnya yang memang mendamba. Keterlaluan. Sehun akan terbakar habis oleh nafsu jika gadis itu terus melakukannya.

"Aku benci kau," Luhan merengek sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya yang besar, menghimpit tubuhnya dengan tubuh boneka itu lantas mendesah lagi. "Aku-benci-kau!"

Dengan napas terengah, Sehun menatap raga kekasihnya yang kini menjadikan bonekanya sebagai objek untuk menyalurkan gairah. Terlalu rendah, Luhan tidak boleh melakukan hal semacam itu dengan boneka atau yang lainnya. Seluruh tubuh Sehun telah terbakar oleh kemarahan berlandaskan nafsu, perlahan akal sehatnya mulai menyerah dan meratap; mengatakan 'Ayo cepat lakukan' berulang kali atas paksaan bawah sadarnya.

Telapak tangan Sehun tergulung kuat-kuat ketika gendang telinganya dibelai oleh suara desahan Luhan yang intensitasnya lebih berat, kuat, dan panjang. Luhan mengejang dan berhenti merapatkan tubuhnya pada boneka. Gadis itu memejamkan mata menikmati hal yang baru terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Apakah Luhan mendapatkan pelepasannya? Karena sebuah boneka?

 _SIALAN!_ Sehun berteriak dalam hati, berang atas apa yang telah menimpa kekasihnya. Dengan gerakan amat tergesa, jemari-jemari Sehun menari di manset-manset kemejanya dan dia membiarkan dadanya yang penuh keringat telanjang. Dia menghempaskan diri di atas ranjang, meraih Luhan yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dan memenjarakannya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang penuh godaan.

Sehun sudah membuang semua pikiran sehat serta prinsip hidupnya mengenai 'Jangan meniduri Luhan sebelum kau menikahinya atau kau akan jadi lelaki bejat'. Nafsunya sudah teramat besar sehingga Sehun lebih memilih memanjakan tubuh Luhan dengan sentuhannya. Afrodisiak memang keparat, sehingga mampu merangsang Sehun kendati tidak menenggaknya setitik pun.

Tangan-tangan dewa Sehun kini mulai membelai titik sensitif yang menyebar di kulit mulus kekasihnya. Tiap detik dia menciptakan suara desahan yang lolos dari bibir Luhan, gairah keduanya menggelegak manakala Sehun berhasil melucuti tubuh bidadarinya dari lembar pakaian. Mereka berdua berada dalam ketelanjangan namun tetap tak gentar mengaitkan tubuh. Tautan bibir mereka masih terus berlanjut, tidak terputus jika saja Sehun tidak punya inisiatif untuk menyebarkan tanda-tanda cinta di seluruh tubuh Luhan.

Merah keunguan. Hal paling indah yang bisa diciptakan oleh belah bibir Sehun.

Tanpa disadari Luhan, pemuda itu sudah mengarahkan ereksinya tepat di pusat tubuh Luhan yang paling mendamba. Berulang kali Sehun memperingatkan diri sendiri, bahwasana kekasihnya masih perawan dan dia harus _bermain_ lembut. Bisa dipikirkan. Yang penting, dia harus menerobos selaput tersebut. Sekarang.

Ya. Sekarang.

Luhan memekik dengan suara tertahan manakala merasakan lecutan menyakitkan pada titik tubuhnya yang coba disentuh Sehun. Kelopaknya terbuka sehingga matanya melotot lebar-lebar. Untuk yang pertama kali dalam seumur hidup, Luhan merasakan hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah menghujam tubuhnya. Kepalanya diserang oleh rasa pening yang luar biasa menyiksa.

"Apakah sakit?"

Suara Sehun yang terdengar amat lembut dan penuh pengertian, mengalun di tengah kesakitan Luhan. Gadis itu mencoba menatap wajah kekasihnya yang dipenuhi bulir-bulir keringat, mencoba tersenyum lalu Luhan mengeratkan pelukan lengannya.

Kelopaknya makin terpejam lalu lenguhan meluncur begitu mudah dari bibir tipis Luhan saat Sehun mendesaknya lebih dalam. Rasa sakit itu juga ditekan oleh rasa nikmat, dihilangkan begitu saja sehingga gadis itu kembali merasakan hal yang diinginkannya.

Luhan dihentak-hentak begitu berirama oleh Sehun yang mengendalikan semuanya. Gadis itu cuman mampu mendenguk ditenggelamkan hasrat. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang tiap kali Sehun berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya, dia mengetatkan dindingnya saat sebuah gelombang memaksa untuk membebaskan diri. Luhan bisa mendengar suara berat Sehun serta terpaan napas panasnya. Keintiman yang tidak pernah diberikan pemuda itu padanya.

Jari jemari Luhan mengeriting saat gadis itu tidak sanggup menahan semua yang serasa meledak dari dalam dirinya. Otot tubuhnya mendadak terasa kaku ketika gelombang itu berhasil dilepaskan. Luhan merasa jika seluruh tubuhnya menciut menjadi partikel paling kecil; sangat lega.

"Astaga, sialan,"

Luhan kembali tersadar dari sentakan gelombang pelepasannya saat mendengar suara racauan matanya kembali terbuka, dia menemukan wajah frustasi Sehun yang menari tepat di atas tubuhnya. Begitu banyak gurat frustasi, Luhan jadi iba sehingga menurut nalurinya, dia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Sehun mencengkeram erat sisi kepala Luhan saat dirinya dipenuhi keinginan untuk menembus titik terdalam. Giginya bergemelatuk menahan hasrat. Gerakan Luhan yang begitu tidak berdaya seolah ditujukan untuk menggodanya. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti sebelum semua benar-benar berakhir. Masih terus menggoda dan akhirnya terjebak dalam sebuah momen saat ulat-ulat spermanya berhamburan keluar dari dalam dirinya. Dia mengeram kuat saat merasakan dirinya yang dijepit kuat-kuat, tubuhnya coba dilempar ke udara.

Senyuman puas terlukis begitu saja di bibir Luhan ketika mendapati raut penuh gurat tenang pada wajah kekasihnya. Dengan dada yang masih naik-turun akibat mengatur alur napas, dia mencoba membalik posisi mereka. Sehun yang masih dibuai oleh pelepasannya, menatap Luhan penuh rasa ketidak percayaan selama beberapa saat. Tetapi ketika Luhan kembali bergerak aktif di atas tubuhnya, Sehun hanya diam dan menikmati semuanya.

Menikmati hal dewasa dengan kekasih mungilnya yang cantik.

OoO

Sehun terbangun sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi keesokan harinya, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga serta bercak lengket pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia terserang disorientasi singkat yang sempat membuatnya merasa kebingungan ketika menemukan desain interior kamar tidur milik Luhan. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Sehun menyadari semuanya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke sisi kiri, mendapati Xi Luhan yang meringkuk seperti bayi dalam ketelanjangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh keduanya. Ada banyak sekali bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang tersebar di keseluruhan tubuh Luhan. Salah satunya mencoba mengejek Sehun, cupang yang mengintip di balik selimut di kulit pundak Luhan.

Sehun mendesah berat sambil memijit dahinya. Otaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan serupa yang tidak jauh dari fraksi 'Apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Oh Sehun?'. Kemarin malam dia sudah berubah menjadi kuda liar yang tidak kenal lelah, menunggangi dengan amat bersemangat hingga keduanya mencapai puncak berkali-kali. Kegilaan yang bahkan tidak pernah dipikirkan Sehun akan terjadi padanya. Tetapi tepat kemarin malam, dia melakukannya.

Saat Luhan menggeliat sambil membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit, gadis itu memekik dengan suara lemah. Lalu dia mengerjap beberapa kali sambil menatap dada bidang Sehun dengan pandangan tidak berdaya. Tangannya yang sekurus ranting bergerak menahan gerak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, tepat di atas dadanya, lantas dia mendongak.

Sepertinya Luhan terkejut manakala mendapati kekasihnya yang sudah terbangun sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Wajah datar Sehun yang sulit terbaca terpampang jelas di hadapannya, terkesan amat mengintimidasi.

Jemari lentik Luhan semakin mengerat memegang keliman selimut di atas dadanya. "W- _wae_?"

"Kau tidak terkejut?" Nada suara Sehun terdengar dalam, serak, dan penuh tuntutan.

"K-kenapa harus terkejut?" Luhan merendahkan pandangan. " K-kita sudah melakukannya."

Sehun berdesis. "Kau sengaja, ya? Minum obat perangsang untuk menggodaku?"

"A-apa?" Luhan terkejut. "B-bagaimana bisa aku merencanakan hal semacam itu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau afro .., afrod .., itu obat perangsang!"

Lantas keduanya terdiam. Sehun yang merasa pusing setengah mati, berkali-kali menghela napas panjang. Yang dilakukan Luhan hanya memainkan ujung jemarinya di atas selimut, terus konstan seperti itu hingga membuat Sehun pusing.

"Bagaimana dengan periode menstruasimu?"

Luhan merona saat kekasihnya bertanya mengenai hal seperti itu. "Eum .., k-kalau tidak salah sih .., a-aku sedang dalam masa s-subur."

"Oh," Sehun kembali menghela napas dan menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran ranjang. "Kalau kau hamil, kita dapat jackpot."

Luhan mengerutkan bibir tidak suka saat mendengar hal tersebut. Kenapa Sehun terkesan tidak menyukai kegiatan mereka semalam? Apakah pemuda itu diliputi penyesalan karena telah menidurinya?

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" Luhan menoleh menatap wajah kekasihnya yang dipenuhi gurat kekalutan. "Kalau aku hamil, lalu kau mau apa? Apa spermamu memang sehebat itu hingga mampu membuatku langsung hamil?"

Sehun mengerutkan alis. "Kau itu—!"

"Tahu begini aku minta tolong saja ke Chen," Luhan bersungut lalu membelakangi kekasihnya. Diam-diam, matanya mulai dipenuhi oleh air dulu, Luhan memang cengeng karena dia diberkati Tuhan dengan perasaan serapuh titik embun.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sehun beringsut mendekat dan berusaha mendengar apa yang baru diucapkan kekasihnya. "Kalau kau berani mengatakan hal semacam itu lagi, awas saja."

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Luhan membentak walau dia berderai air mata. "Kau itu jahat dan—aduh," kalimat lengkapnya urung terucap manakala rasa sakit baru saja datang menghujam pusat dirinya. "A-aduh," dia memekik lagi lalu merunduk, menyibak sedikit selimutnya demi melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Kenapa?" dengan penuh antisipasi, Sehun mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuat Luhan merasa sakit. "Apa kau masih merasa sakit?"

"Hm," Luhan meletakkan kembali selimutnya, bergerak perlahan-lahan merilekskan kakinya agar lecutan menyakitkan itu tidak kembali lagi. "Perih."

Sehun terdiam, menelan semua kalimat menyakitkan yang hendak dilontarkannya kepada Luhan. Dia tahu jika Luhan kesakitan karena tindakan brutalnya kemarin malam, karena itu dia tidak sanggup untuk mengata-ngatai Luhan. Gadis itu sudah cukup _tersakiti_ , jadi Sehun tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa karena dia tahu diri.

 _Tahu diri,_ akal sehatnya mengejek Sehun dengan amat nada amat sinis, seolah berusaha mengingatkan akan apa saja yang sudah diucapkan oleh Sehun beberapa menit belakangan. Oke, Sehun memang bersalah.

Dengan gerakan pelan, pemuda itu melingkarkan dua lengannya pada pinggul telanjang Luhan, menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Luhan. Dia menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan yang bercampur bau spermanya, menikmati getaran kepemilikan yang merambat pada keseluruhan sel tubuhnya.

"Maaf, ya," kata Sehun, menuai kerut tidak mengerti di dahi Luhan. "Kau pasti kesakitan."

Luhan menatap telapak tangan Sehun yang melingkari perutnya. Dia menghapus air mata di pipi lalu menggenggam kesepuluh jemari Sehun. "Apa kau menyesal karena telah melakukannya denganku?"

Sehun tersentak. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Cuman, waktunya kurang tepat, kurasa."

"Kenapa kurang tepat?"

"Bayangkan saja, kau masih dalam masa subur dan kemarin aku mengeluarkannya di dalam berulang kali," kata Sehun, sontak membuat Luhan tersipu malu. "Kau baru mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tidak lucu kalau tiba-tiba kau hamil dan harus mengambil cuti di awal tahunmu."

Luhan menoleh sehingga dia mampu menatap wajah Sehun dari sudut pandangnya. "Walau begitu, kau tidak perlu memarahiku, 'kan? Kenapa kau malah menuduhku seperti tadi?"

"Sayang," Sehun mengeratkan pelukan, mengucapkan kata _sayang_ dengan nada mendayu. Tahu betul jika Luhan pasti akan mudah sekali luluh jika sudah dipanggil seperti itu. "Aku tadi cuman emosi. Lupakan, oke?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat. "Kalau aku hamil, kau masih mau jadi kekasihku, 'kan?"

"Apa-apaan kau itu?" Sehun memberi kecupan menenangkan pada tengkuk Luhan. "Kalau kau hamil, aku tidak mau ada penundaan. Kita menikah."

Luhan baru saja dilempari sebuah bom atom sehingga dadanya dipenuhi ledakan eksplosif yang membuatnya sesak napas. Rasa bahagia menciumnya dengan amat lembut, menciptakan sulur-sulur lain yang masih menyebarkan kebahagiaan. Seluruh otot tubuhnya langsung merasa rileks, hingga kedua sudut bibir Luhan berkedut dipermainkan senyuman.

"Benarkah? Benarkah kita akan menikah begitu tahu aku hamil?"

"Hn," Sehun berumam dengan suaranya yang lembut. "Keluargaku pasti langsung setuju. Aku harus memikirkan cara agar tidak dibunuh ayahmu, Lu."

"Tidak akan, Sehuun," Luhan terkekeh ceria sambil mendekap erat-erat lengan Sehun di atas dadanya. "Aku 'kan mencintaimu."

Sisi perasaan Sehun yang selalu sensitif dengan pernyataan cinta penuh keluguan dari Luhan baru saja ditendang hebat hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar bahagia. "Aku tahu itu."

"Kau juga mencintaiku, 'kan?"

"Hm."

"Ayo coba katakan padaku."

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali?"

"Aku 'kan cuman memintamu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padaku," Luhan langsung cemberut. "Kenapa kau sulit sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu?"

"Huh?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Sekarang kau bisa diam?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar sehingga sorot matanya dipenuhi oleh sinar keperakan menandakan kebahagiaan. "Kalau begini, aku jadi berharap kalau aku benar-benar hamil."

"Hah?!"

"Kalau aku hamil, aku akan menjadi istrimu," Luhan mengacuhkan keterkejutan yang menerpa kekasihnya dan malah memikirkan hal lain. "Semoga saja ulat-ulat spermamu bisa bekerja dengan baik di sana."

Saat Sehun tengah menertawakan sebait doa yang ditujukan Luhan untuk sel-sel spermanya, diam-diam, Luhan tengah merencanakan suatu hal. Rencana yang akan disusun dengan amat cermat demi mencapai cita-cita nomor satu yang sudah dibayangkannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

 _Bagaimana cara menggiring Sehun ke ranjang agar kita bisa cepat-cepat menikah?_

END

Jadi, siapa yang udah buat list biar bisa nyeret Sehun ke .., hati author? Bwahahaq squelnya udah end-nya. Sebenernya mau buat epilog, tapi nggak ada waktu /bukan gitu sih alasannya/ jadi gini, kemarin hari libur buat coblosan/? maunya sih ngetik epilog. Tapi gegara laptopku tiba-tiba mati dan bermasalah, akhirnya kemarin aku mager/?

Untung hari ini aku udah benahin pakek obeng hasil pinjeman ke temenku, akhirnya bisa update /kok curhat/ btw, makasih lho nisrina/? udah _sok-sokan_ nenangin aku di line mmuuuaaah jangan lupa belajar bahasa inggris, yaw wkwk

Nah, nanti malem christmas aku bakal update ff spesial christmas buat kalian lhoooo. Oneshoot, hunhan pfft. So, kita bakal ketemu lagi deh. Nantiin yaa.

Nah, di ujung kata ff ini aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak sama readers yang udah mau baca, review, nunggu, dan nyemangatin aku ;") kalian itu selalu amazing deh :') /i'll sing for you/

KALIAN UDAH UPDATE LAGUNYA EXO YANG SING FOR YOU BELOOOOM? LAGUNYA MELLOW JADI BIKIN AKU NGILER BUAT ... /lupakan/

See you in christmas eve~


End file.
